Fall To Pieces
by Falling Out Friday
Summary: Josh and Andy share something special.  Set as if they've been dating, or at least friends with benefits.  Yup, it's a Jash. R&R!  Rating change as of 909


Usually I put something pretty up her but today I'm lazy.

The story is about Josh and Andy, and there's no set time frame.

This has been re-rated **M** for a reason. Sexual content that's not graphic. I warned you.

And I guess I should mention that tiny fact that I don't own Kyle XY or Josh & Andy.

Damn. Well here's my story, so R&R, and I hope you enjoy, because I sure did enjoy writing it.

* * *

They we made for each other. 

It's something that they wish to deny...sort of. She always gets the last word, and she says that he's impossible. This isn't possible. But he's got this fire that melts he defenses when he's around, and maybe that's why they're meant for each other. Because he fits. He just clicks with her in a way that's not lovey dovey, but that's okay, cause she always gets the last word and as long as that's still in tact, she's happy. So he gets to kiss her first, but she gets to be the one who gives the one goodbye, but that's not happening today, something else is. He can tell by the way her hips roll against his on the bed and she stops for a moment just to wait for his reaction. And it's a mewl. A throaty sound that he finds himself embarrassed to have made moments later, and he looks up at her panting. Kissing, it's something he's used to. But this is something new.

She melts his ice. He plays it mister cool but she always finds a way to heat things up, whether it's to argue with him, or if it's to give him the greenlight to stay on the bed, because some heavy kissing's going to follow. And he finds himself smiling into the first kiss, the one that starts the next fifty, and at that moment he doesn't have a problem with her putting him in his place. Because the fact is she makes a lot of sense, and even more, she's got the best points that make him look at his stupid mistakes. And usually, she's predictable, but today that move, that one single move has him gasping for air, and he doesn't quite understand it but his back arches just slightly. Not high, but just enough so he can feel it come off the best before he realizes it happened and is relaxing again.

He makes her think. Maybe not in the best ways, and maybe not because he's the brightest boy around, but because he's always doing something to make her think he's out of his mind. Maybe it's his...his quirks that make him so him, that makes her so breathless all the time. But she doesn't even realize she's done what she has until she feels his chest press lightly against hers, and she can hear around the room a quiet whimper escapes his lips. And then his body goes back down, and there's a little bit of space between them again, instead of a line. They share a stare for a long moment, and she listens as his breath slowly calms down until she can't hear it anymore. His finger slide down from her shoulders to her waist, but they just sit there lightly. Not his hands, just his fingers, the warmth of the tips leaving a trail, a ghost of what was once there behind. Her hair dangles on one side of them, and she looks down in his eyes before she does the move again, but this time his hips come up to meet hers and his eyes close. She watches as part of his lip goes missing behind his teeth, and she leans down once more and kisses him again.

She challenges him. All the time, every day she makes him think twice and most of the time he hates it but occasional the challenge is just to tease him. Sometimes, in a way that doesn't include a heartfelt 'haha'. Like now. But he knows better than to think it's a tease, because her hand leaves his arm as he's confused at the loss of touch until he hears crinkling and then sees a square package on his side table. She brought a condom. He looks at her nervous, almost as to say, _I've never done this_, and the reply back is, _I know, dofus_, by the look in her eyes. He laughs and shakes his head but it's cut off by her lips once more and his hands work all on their own as they slide under her shirt, touching the soft skin with curiosity. He takes her shirt off and she does the same, one after the other, and she sits up a little and to look at him and he looks at her as well. He's nervous. She can tell by the way he makes that face, and she tries not to show that she's feeling the same way, but he can tell too.

He's special to her. Maybe she won't admit it but he means the world to her...and maybe even a little more. And maybe she doesn't realize how special he is all the time, but when he pulled her back down for a kiss, she remembers, and even as her mouth opens to let him in he can feel that her lips are slightly upturned. And it's so much like her to do so. His hands move up her back to her bra and he's nervous to move up, but he does, and one by one he unhooks each before the flaps fall on either side of her. And they flip before she gets the nerve to let it fall off her shoulders. He doesn't look at first, but she pulls away slightly and he smiles, looks down, and then looks back up at her with such a smug him face that she knows it anywhere as his 'mad dogging' face, and she rolled her eyes, kissing him again.

She's somethin' else. What else? He's not sure, but it's somethin', and that's what matters. He's nervous as they remove that last bit of clothing that separate them, and they don't do anything for a bit, they just kissing, and he's completely okay with that. Maybe it's because he's so nervous, and maybe it's because he's heard what to do but he's never actually done it, so he's lost. But he raises and eyebrow and she nods, and he knows at that moment that this is it, and he hold his breath before he lets it out, and finally, he is no longer a virgin. He sees her face twist and his forehead drops against hers as he sits still. She lets a breath go that she didn't know was still inside her and finally, they're getting somewhere. He kisses her neck for a bit but he can tell she wants him up by her face.

He understands. He understands that she's not gonna like this very much and that he's gonna get way more out of this than her, but it's a sacrifice she's willing to make for him. He goes slow on purpose, she can tell by the concentrated look on his face as his eyes close, and she just smiles, glad that he can't see it. But slowly the pain fades, and though she knows she'll feel the agony later, she presses her hips up to meet his and his face relaxes as he thrusts once again, but with a little more force and a grunt she pretends not to hear. She kisses him with fire and she can hear his breath get shallow as things move along faster. She just looks at him as he keeps moving, watching his body language. One arm is braced on one side, and the other is holding her arm, squeezing and tensing with each movement.

She makes the world disappear. He's not sure how she does it but he can't think hard enough right now to understand it, and all he feels is her own body heat mingling with his. He wishes he could open his eyes to see if she's okay, but all he would see is her looking back in awe. It's amazing to witness something like this, and it's sort of uncomfortable, because it just feels weird for her. She doesn't feel what he feels, and she would feel left out if she could think about something other than him. His forehead falls against her again, except this time she feels sweat meet the perspiration of her own that she didn't realize was there. His mouth lingers over hers, but they don't kiss, and that's okay with her. His mouth hangs slack open, and she can hear his hitched breathing turn into multiple whines and moans that come one after another. She takes the hint that he doesn't even know he's giving and brings her hips to meet his, and his eyes open hazily, staying at half mass and a hand goes to his face.

He doesn't realize it at all. Realize that he's an important part of her life. And he didn't even understand when they were in his car that he means something else, but unlike then, she's not afraid to show it, and she hold his face and his eyes in a lock for a moment before they shut tight, and his body goes rigid. Some sort of throaty mix between a moan and a mewl emits from him and his hips slow, the rest of his body jack knifing a little before he just falls against her and as his breathing calms she runs her hand through his hair, resting it that after a moment. The silence is comfortable, and after about ten minutes he finally layed beside her. He just looks at the ceiling for a while, not sure what to say, but he finds the words escape before he really has time to think about it.

She's quick to listen, always, quick to speak up, but today instead of it being loud, it's quiet, soft.

She gets a reply she should've expected, but it still makes her shake her head when she hears it.

"We just had sex."

• • •

Haha, well isn't that nice? I though this forum was lacking some Jash-ness. So, voilà! Did you like? Wrote it on a Kyle XY whim (and after I saw last night's episode). R&R por vavor!

© Falling Out Friday


End file.
